slayers to future
by Sakura Kinomoto Li0
Summary: bueno todo era normal ... lina y sus amigo sviajaban por el bosque pero derepente se trasladaron a un lugar que era extra/no para elos pero para nosotras es normal.. leanla


Hola de nuevo a todos.. Pero soy nueva en escribir un fanfic de Slayers. Empezare son mucho animo (espero no perder las esperanzas de seguir porque cuando escribí un fic de SCC ya me cansaba poco a poco así que por favor denme animo!!!jojo^0^)  
  
Aclaraciones:  
  
The Slayers no me pertenece! No es mi creación (pero en cuanto a mis personajes no son de ellos) Los personajes les pertenecen a Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Araizumi, y ya saben el resto si os eres fanática de los Slayers... bueno proseguimos...  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1 Slayers in Future  
  
Autora: Misao Miyamoto Nakuru Mou  
  
  
  
~Slayers in Future~  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.2 Introduccion  
  
  
  
Todo esto empieza cuando Lina y sus amigos osea (Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadiss, Filia y Xellos) caminaban por el bosque buscando un lugar donde pasar la noche..  
  
Lina- urghhhhhhhh!! Quiero mi comida!!!!!!! Donde diablos estamos?? Ughhhh!! Quiero comer quiero comer (poniendo esa extraña cara que siempre anda poniendo cuando esta muerta de hambre)  
  
Todos caminaban detrás de ella y Gourry también se quejaba porque tenia hambre.  
  
De repente un olor delicioso se olía de lo lejos que provenía del sur del bosque que estaban ....  
  
Lina Y Gourry- (moviendo la nariz.. oliendo de donde provenía ese olor tan agradable que resultaba ser comida)  
  
Los dos olían y olían y luego – ummmmmm... es comida!! Es comida grito Lina desesperadamente con la cara hambrienta es comida!!!! Wahooooooooo viva la comida dijo Gourry corriendo tras Lina que andaba corriendo en busca del lugar.. asi que los amigos les siguieron porque también se morían de hambre! U_U'  
  
Lina y sus amigos corrían y corrían persiguiendo el olor.. No .. es por allá.. no es por acá, ,no , es por aquí.. gritaron todos confundidos ya que el olor provenía de todos los lados..  
  
Pero ........... de repente una luz blanca los cubrió a todos y los llevaron a un lugar que era extraño para ellos..  
  
En medio de la calle....  
  
Zoooommmmmmm!!!!! Paso un auto y otro y asi sucesivamente dejando petrificados del susto a Lina y sus amigos.  
  
Un carro que pitaba.. PIP!!!! PIP!!!!!! Quítense molestosos Niños de la calle!! Sal de inmediato o llamo a la Policía decía el señor conductor del auto muy enfadado sin saber lo que le podía pasar si hicieran enfadar a ya saben quien..  
  
Lina al oír esas palabras se puso furiosa y se dirige hacia el conductor... (caminando como siempre cuando esa enfadada)  
  
Llega enfrente del señor y se agacha a la ventana...  
  
(primeramente con una vos tierna) hola señor conductor.. sabes... (poniendo una cara picara) (ahora habla como diabla) YO HAGO LO QUE SE ME PLASCA ENTENDISTES POBRE DIABLITO!!!!! Y NO ME LLAMES MOLESTOSA Y SI TE ATREVES A HACERLO LO TENDRAS QUE VER CONMIGO!!!! ENTENDISTES????????EH???  
  
RESPONDEME O QUE? NO TIENES AGALLAS? (y Lina se pone a reír en carcajadas como loca) jua juajua jua jua!!!!XD  
  
el señor ( la miraba extraño y le dijo Loca y se fue dejando a Lina entre sus carcajadas riendo como loca!! Y luego Lina al reaccionar dijo- QUE????? COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME LOCA!!! HEY , VUELVA ACA!!! Y se enfada mas y camina con sus amigos.(como se atreven.. que no saben quien soy? Murmuraba Lina cuando caminaba)  
  
Amelia-Asi se hace Lina .. se debe luchar por la justicia el amor y todo lo que es bueno!!!! Haciendo la seña de victoria!!  
  
Filia-Estas en lo correcto Amelia!! ^-^ Asi se hace!!jeje  
  
Lina- claro .. pero no le di la lección a ese mocoso quien se atrevo a llamarme loca!!  
  
Gourry interrumpiendo la conversación dijo- Oigan??? Oigan??? Disculpan por interrumpir.. pero saben donde diablos estamos? dijo poniendo su mano en la frente mirando hacia todo los lados..  
  
Todos se fijaron en Gourry y luego miraron a su alrededor...  
  
Todos: DONDE ESTAMOS?????????AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! que horror!!!  
  
Lina- done diablos estamos sujetando a Gourry del cuello ahorcándolo y sacudiéndolo .. donde estamos???  
  
Amelia – Ahhhyyy Lina... no sera que estamos en el mundo de las maravillas?  
  
Lina- eh?? AMELIA!! No digas tonterías ahora!!!  
  
Filia- oigan ¿? Han visto a ese demonio de Xellos? (dijo sacando su como es que se llama esa cosa?)  
  
Filia al sacar esa cosa se dio un giro y lastimosamente le pego a Zelgadiss detrás de la nuca  
  
Filia- perdon Zel.. Zelgadiss .. mirando a Zelgadiss sin reacción alguna.  
  
Zelgadiss- que? Que paso?  
  
Filia con lo mirada O_+??? Que? Note paso nada??? No sentiste nada? Pues te pegue con mi .. esa cosa  
  
Zelgadiss: eh?? (rascando su cuello) no me paso nada pensé que era un mosquito o algo asi... (Zelgadiss se pone cada ves mas duro)  
  
Filia otra vez con la cara...y luego dijo- ahh!! Se me olvidaba que tenias el cuerpo tan duro .. je je je n_n'  
  
Lina- no se donde estamos .. ni se donde se metería el demonio de Xellos que creo que tiene algo que ver con esto y no quiere salir. Pensándolo bien me tiene miedo .. jajajjajaj  
  
Gourry- Ahyy Linita.. tengo hambre.. (su estomago sonaba)  
  
Lina- si.. en eso estaba pensando..  
  
Entre todas los estómagos de cada uno hacían ruidos de hambre  
  
Lina y los demás caminaban por el lugar tan raro que se les hacia...  
  
Habian bastante gente caminando por ahí mirándolos porque traían esas ropas y en cambio Lina y sus amigos miraban a los demás por la ropa y todo lo demás que estaban a su alrededor...  
  
Amelia se detiene y ve y lee- Kentucky Fried Chicken .. que nombre tan raro dijo ella .. pero huele muy rico.. no lo crees Linita?  
  
Lina y los demás ya estaban dentro de ese lugar que era desconocido para ellos. Y Amelia corrió rápidamente dentro donde estaban ellos.  
  
Amelia- oigan!! Porque me dejan afuera hablando sola.. Eh??  
  
Lina- Ahora no tengo tiempo .. (cuando ella pedía su orden) YO quiero una .. bla bla bla.. quiero unos filetes!!!!! Quitate mugroso (decía ella peleando con otro sin saber como era de comprar)  
  
Gourry-Ahyy hay hay ¡!! Eso es MIO!!! No se los coman ehy?  
  
Zelgadiss estaba sentado un una mesa con Filia con la cara avergonzado de Lina y Gourry tratando de cómo si no los conociera..Amelia se les acercan y se sienta alado de Zelgadiss.  
  
Filia-oigan no saben donde diablos estamos?  
  
Amelia-pues. La verdad no se donde estaremos... recuerdo que estabamos en el bosque y de repente nos vimos en este lugar.. creo que estamos en el país de las maravillas  
  
Zelgadiss- y tu sigues con eso del país de las maravillas.. pues yo creo que estamos en otro pueblo o en otro continente que digamos...  
  
Amelia-pues yo sigo pensando que estamos en el país de las maravillas.  
  
Amelia y Filia- ahhh.. mirándose las dos con una expresión rara...  
  
Mientras tanto Lina y Gourry se estaban peleando por la comida y habian hecho un gran relajo  
  
Los dueños de KFC (Kentucky Fried Chicken) tenían que llamar a la policía  
  
Dueño-(hablando con la policía por teléfono) oiga señor oficial hay unos sujetos muy extraños en nuestro local de comida y están peleando por la comida. Es una niña loca y un señor con una espada o algo asi con armadura y tres mas .. Una señorita con una cola una chica hablando de la justicia y otro ser muy extraño de color raro parece que tiene escamas un mutante ha de ser.  
  
Oficial- si.. ya entiendo .. voy para aya con refuerzos .. esperen nos  
  
Dueño- muchas gracias oficial y cuelga el teléfono  
  
Unos minutos después.......  
  
Diun diun diun diun sonaron algunas patrullas acercándose al local  
  
Al llegar entraron como 20 oficiales con armas y todo equipado  
  
Todos los que estaban en el local se comenzaron a tener pánico y salieron del local (algunos sin pagar la cuenta y se fueron .. vaya que estafa. ) quedando Lina y sus amigos y el dueño y sus trabajadores.  
  
Oficial- arriba las manos!!! Os ordeno que arriba las manos y si se atreven a moverse disparo  
  
El dueño se dirigió al oficial- adiós yo me voy y se fue saliendo de su local  
  
Lina y sus amigos se quedaron extrañados por la situación...  
  
Lina- que??? Nos quieren robar? Vaya vaya .. acabamos de llegar y nos quieren asaltar... que vergüenza no amigos?  
  
Todos- sip .. eso creemos tomando unos helados... umm que ricos  
  
Oficial- no se hagan las que no saben nada..de donde vienen y que es lo que hacen aquí? Y por que traen ropa tan extrana?  
  
Amelia-oye! Nosotros luchamos por el bien por la justicia del mundo!! La paz... y no se atrevan a dirigirse asi ante la princesa de Seirunn!! Dijo ella apuntándolos  
  
Lina- poniendo su mano en la frente.. hay no! Aquí vamos de nuevo con la niña justicia!  
  
Hey tu .. no se como te llamas pero nosotras somos las quien se pregunta por que tienen esos trajes tan raros .. Parecen limpia bañeras..  
  
Oficial .. ya cállense todos! Si no obedezcáis los ordenes de la ley serán detenidos y encarcelados!  
  
Los oficiales apuntaban las armas hacia ellos...  
  
Lina y sus amigos no sabían que hacer pero luego a Lina se le ocurrió una idea perfecta..........  
  
Continuara.........  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora: bueno .. este fue mi primer fanfic de Slayers también conocido como los justicieros, y que tal les pareció este fanfic? Recuerden.. comentarios sugerencias criticas burlas demandas felicitaciones.. envíenlos al review o sino a mi e-mail mm_misao@hotmail.com esperando que les @gr@do el fic..  
  
Nos vemos entonces en el próximo capitulo  
  
Mata ne  
  
Misao Miyamoto Nakuru Mou  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.2.1 Interrupcion de Amelia  
  
Amelia- hola hola hola.. recuerden que deben luchar por la Justicia y nada mas que la Justica amor y paz!!  
  
Narradora(osea yo)Ya ya ya Amelia .. tranquilizate, en el proximo capitulo podras deci rlo que quieras de la justicia pero ahora no..  
  
Disculpen chicos y chicas.. es que ya seben como es Amelia... U_U' bueno chaoo  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.2.2 Mata ne  
  
Amelia- bueno .. esta bien .. chaooo.. JUSTICA Y PAS Y AMOR!!!! 


End file.
